Of Kingdoms Lost and Coming - One
by Juri-Beru
Summary: AU, OOC, err.. War between the Faeries and the Leprechauns. :O Bwee.


  
Don't own GW, AU, OOC, and just beginning. ^^;; Tell me if you like it, and yes, I will continue with Camp High Harbour.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Of Kingdoms Lost and Coming - Chaper One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a shimmer of iridescent, and a faint sound of flittering, two tiny, tiny figures land upon a leaf. At closer inspection, the two tiny figures are actually two boys.. in a manner of sense. Two faeries to be precise.   
  
Both were obviously young, one with short chestnut locks, and violet orbs, clad in a tattered ebon outfit. The other's face was hardly visable, for he wore a black hood over his head, a dirtied once-upon-a-time-was-white heavy robe was placed upon his -- slightly larger than the other's -- body.   
  
" Solo, did we lose them? Or.. are they still out there? " The ebony clad one whispered, hiding behind a leaf.   
  
" I don't see them anywhere.. I think we're safe, Duo. " The one called Solo replied.   
  
Both gave a quiet sigh of relief, before their heads were jerked toward the leaf behind them, where three large leprechauns came brusting out from. " There he is! Get him! " The leader cried out, pointing to Solo.   
  
Duo was frozen solid, while he watched Solo attempt to run, but only failed miserably. " SOLO! " He cried out, trying to get to his friend, but only managed to get caught by another one of the leprechauns.   
  
" What about this one? " The one that held Duo asked, gesturing to Duo, by lifting him up to their height. " Take him to the king as well? "   
  
" No, leave him. He wasn't the one caught on Leprechaun Territory. This'll teach that pesky King J of the Faeries to have such poor security. Heh, I hope that blasted King rots in hell. Him and his Prince Heero chump. No one can compare to King Treize of the Leprechauns, right men? " The one with Solo proclaimed, with a deep belly laugh.   
  
Duo scowled at the Leprechauns. " I hope all of YOU go to hell! Let Solo GO! " He screamed, tears falling from his eyes.   
  
The one holding Duo held him by his collar, and brought him up to his face. " Silly Faerie child. Boys don't cry. Don't cry in the presence of the mighty Leprechauns! And you remember that if YOU ever come into The Leprechaun Territory, you'll suffer the same sentence as your friend here--execution. "   
  
The Leprechauns all laughed, and Duo was dropped onto the leaf, as they drug Solo away-- Back into The Leprechaun Territory.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
Behind a waterfall in a small stream/river ( Whichever. I care? ) there was a ( small ) large kingdom, known to the wee folk as the Faerie Kingdom. It was a beautiful place, for the most part, all faeries were welcomed, though if you happened to be a Leprechaun and in the Kingdom, God save your soul, for you are most likely doomed to the eternal pits of hell in that Kingdom.   
  
In the lower, more poor side of the kingdom, there was a Church, which was called the Maxwell Church. The Faerie Priest had turned his church into an orphanage, because the rate of homeless children in that section ( the section was titled L2. There were about 5 or 6 main sections from L1, L2, L3 ect, ect. ) was enormous. One of Father Maxwell's most favourite little Faeries was a child named Duo.   
  
Duo was as charming as could be, though he had been a wreck when Father Maxwell had found him. Duo was lucky to have been taken off the streets at that time, because a few days later, King J demanded all street children to be removed from the streets, and taken into homes, and made into slaves. Faerie slaves were not uncommon, especially in rich areas, though L2 was known for it's poorness, and un-kept status.   
  
Father Maxwell thought about Duo, as he polished a few iridescent windows. One time, Father Maxwell had asked Duo why he never cried when he got hurt, for that child was constantly getting bumped up, and smacked around -- mostly self-injuries -- and the young Faerie had replied, " Silly, because boys don't cry. "   
  
He had always wondered where Duo had picked that up, because everyone knew that boys most certainly did cry. Only Leprechauns believed that men shouldn't cry, which made him worry about Duo, even more than he already did. Perhaps Duo had encountered a Leprechaun before he came to the church, 3 years ago? Who knew?   
  
Father Maxwell turned his gaze to the front of the building, where about 5 people came in. From where he was perched, he couldn't tell what exactly they were.. Possibly Gnomes? They certainly didn't have the wings to be Faeries.   
  
He flittered down to where Sister Helen, and Duo were already were. He nearly gasped, Leprechauns?! This far in in the Kingdom?! Impossible!  
  
" How-how may we help you? " Father Maxwell stuttered. Duo looked shocked at furst, he noticed, before Duo's attitude changed entirely. He seemed extremely ticked off at a couple of these Leprechauns.   
  
" We want your Faerie dust. " One of them stated firmly.  
  
" P-pardon me?! " Sister Helen asked. She looked faint.. oh dear.  
  
" We. Want. Your. Faerie. Dust. King Treize demanded some. "  
  
" Yeah, but this is the FAERIE KINGDOM. King Treize reins nothing in this territory. " Duo suddenly said, stepping up.   
  
" Shut up, Little Punk. " The same one said.  
  
Three of the others behind him pulled out a couple of matches, getting ready to light them. " Give us the Faerie Dust, or else we'll burn this place down. "   
  
" We-we're sorry! We don't have any! We hardly have anything.. Please, go somewhere else. We have none! " Sister Helen pleaded.   
  
Duo watched as Sister Helen and Father Maxwell tried to convince the Leprechauns that they had no Faerie Dust. Any child in the church knew that the church owned no Faerie Dust at all..  
  
Horror filled his mind, as he watched one of the Leprechauns light the large match.. " Wait! I can steal some Faerie Dust for you! Please! Just.. Just wait! I'll get some! " Duo said, hurridly, as he ran towards the exit, ignoring Father Maxwell's protests, as well as Sister Helen's.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo knew that the one's that had the most Faerie Dust were the Gnomes, but they were very fickle at times. Duo had to be very agile, and swift, and that he was.   
  
He snuck into the Gnomes house with ease, picking locks were a cinch to him, and snuck to the library. Looking around cautiously, he grabbed the bag of what was apparently Faerie Dust, and ran outside as quick as he could.   
  
His black priest's robe blew around his legs, and if he had been paying attention, he would have been grateful for his black pants. But now was not the time to worry about pants.   
  
He ran across the streets quickly, avoiding the moving carts, and flying Faeries, before coming around the corner where the church was.. supposed to be.   
  
Franticly, Duo looked around, but only found a pile of rubble where the Church.. had been. He dropped the bag, and ran into what was the foyer of the church. He hadn't been that long..! Maybe a 20 minutes.. No.. this couldn't be!   
  
He saw wings twitch, and ran toward the figure, to find a badly burnt Sister Helen. Apparently they used a bomb of some sort, for there were hardly any fires remaining. Leprechauns were known for that sort of thing. " Sister Helen.. " Duo whispered, his voice cracking a little.  
  
" Little Duo.. God bless y--" Sister Helen's words were caught in a breath, as she exhaled for the last time.   
  
Duo screamed out in torment. He would get revenge.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
9 Faerie years later  
  
  
  
  
*Leprechaun Territory*  
*Base 253*  
  
  
" What?! What do you mean section 6 was just bombed?! Find the person responsible! Yeah.. you won't escape this time, you ghost.. " The general in command muttered.   
  
This was the 20th time that some sort of ghost had bombed, or done something to one of the bases.   
It was obviously a skilled Faerie, for no Leprechaun dared go against the wills of King Treize, but the problem was.. was that this Faerie was so skilled, that no one had ever caught them, let alone see them. It was amazing.  
  
" Sir! We caught him! " The intercom buzzed.   
  
The general stared in shock for a moment, before grinning maliciously. " Good. Let's take him to King Treize. "   
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
The doors of the large court room swung open, and the 17 year old Duo was drug in, kicking a screaming all the way. Two large leprechauns were dragging him by both arms, far enough apart to only get brushed by the kicks of the raging teen Faerie.   
  
Duo's hair had grown a lot, it now flowed about freely, almost mid-thigh, his crystalline violet eyes full of anger. He now wore a larger version of the outfit that he had before, though he wore a black shirt with the white minister's collar, instead of the robe. He wore ebon slacks, which were a tad baggy, but comfortable looking, as well as proper-casual. His whole outfit was obviously worn, though appeared to be holding on strong.   
  
Duo's head snapped over to the side door, his scowl darker than ever, as the general walked in with several soldiers behind him, looking quite smug.   
  
As they neared the throne, they stopped a good 10 to 15 feet in front of the steps, and forced Duo down to his knees. " Bow before the King of Leprechauns, Faerie boy! " One of the Leprechauns bellowed to him, one of the one's that had drug him in.   
  
Duo sneered nastily at the Leprechaun, before glaring at the King. " You damned fool. You will rot in the firey pits of hell for what you've done to my kind. I hope that--" Duo's rant was silenced by a large hand, as it swung down, and blocked off his mouth.   
  
Duo bit down as hard as he could, his sharp canine teeth sinking in and drawing blood from the Leprechaun's hand. " Bastard! "   
  
The Leprechaun jerked away, clutching his hand, before kicking Duo in the rib cage. All of the Leprechauns heads shot up toward their king, as Duo fell to the ground from the blow.  
  
King Treize was.. Chuckling?! " You poor, insolent fools. You allowed this meer child to break into our bases, and destroy most of them? This is a war between the Faeries and the Leprechauns, the strongest of both kinds battling against each other out there, and here we have a BOY to kill so many? "   
  
The king snorted, and sifted around his wine glass a little. " Take him to the dungeon, and let him stay there until he rots, or until King J sends someone for the brat. "   
  
Duo scowled, as he was drug out of the room, and down into the great halls of the castle, into the dark dungeons.   
  
The metal doors swung open creakily, as they led Duo down a narrow, dank path, and to a wooden door with a barred window on it. They then shoved Duo in, and smirked at the Faerie, while locking the door. " Curse ye and ye kind for making our lives hell. " One of them said, before they both strolled off, laughing.  
  
  
  



End file.
